


A Corsairs Charge

by TheLoreGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, The Dreaming City, pre resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoreGhost/pseuds/TheLoreGhost
Summary: Kyra has been away for well over a week, and Nyvrrna hated it when she was away. Especially when she was needy, but alas patience is a virtue as Kyra soon arrived and they have some little fun
Relationships: Female Guardian (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Corsairs Charge

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first smuts i have ac`tually done, least with F/F, feedback is appreciated. Both characters are of my own creation within the destinY universe , feedback is appreciated

Nyvrrna Yvonne, a royal heiress of a family within the Sovs influence. And as such she had access to a wealth of items, and today she decided to buy some particular items. It looked liked something a heavily armoured warrior would wear to strap down their armour, well in this case to strap on. The leathery fabric felt nice against her skin, how leather made it here she will never know, nor would she question its purpose further. Today was a special day, it had been a decade of secret love with the one she called her Corsair, one that nobody could touch, this corsairs name was Kyra, a woman who held some mystical power over the heiress, almost as if luring her to the goddess that was Kyra, and they both knew it. 

She sat in the bed, Nyvrrnas lips felt the sharp pressure from her teeth as she would groan out, it had been several hours since Kyra was supposed to be off duty and while Nyvrrna was understanding she was also a needy woman right now, she felt it in her core. The leather that barely wrapped around her skin didn’t help either as it caused a more than pleasurable chafing against her groin. 

“Damned woman, i swear if she doesn’t get here within the hour, ooh boy.... she will not be getting the gentle me” she murmured to herself, Nyvrrna clenched her fist and put it to her lips, she began to nervously kiss her own hand as she waited. Patiently. Quietly. Fourty four minutes later, Nyvrrna was fully dressed again, her ‘gear’ was equipped underneath it. She was about to leave to wander around until she heard the door creak and when it did she gasped. 

Kyra had been held up by a rather annoying wrath, she was very frustrated as she walked in but that changed to a more peaceful and happy mood as she had opened the door to see a very excited Nyvrrna run up to her. She let out a chuckle as she braced herself, feeling the slim heiress of hers jump into her embrace Kyra would let out a sigh of relief which was cut in half due to her charges warm, soft, pure lips. Both of them became lost in the doorway, seemingly unaware of everything around them. Only focused on each other as they feverishly made out. Nyvrrnas hands would firmly grasp the tuft of hair on her corsairs head, grinning as she would slowly walk backwards towards their mutual bed. If it wasn’t for Nyvrrnas eager movement, they would have no doubt started getting even more intimate in the doorway! Thankfully for both of their sake, they managed to land on the bed and as they did that’s when the clothes began to be shredded off, it started with Nyvrrna, her hands gripped at the corsair uniform that Kyla wore, the movements her fingers made were practiced dozens of times, almost as if to trained to do so. Upon completion of this task Nyvrrna would carefully and needily move her hand along the corsairs back, reaching around to her firm ass. It felt pleasant and comforting to Nyvrrna to say the least. A sign of reassurance that Kyra was real and not a fantasy that came from her books she read.

Now it was Kyras turn to feel excited, her hands groping around Nyvrrnas curvatures, a surface that her hands were all to familiar with. But something was amis, Kyra felt a odd leather strap, well straps, all over her lovers body and the more she felt Nyvrrnas body the m- “oh my, so you have decided to spice things up my darling, how mischievous” her tone was alluring and by god it made Nyvrrna even more aroused, every word did. For what Kyra was referring to is how her curious hands discovered the textured plastic that lay at her lovers crotch, its size was quite sizeable, least Kyla thought, after all she had never seen a mans genitals. It was an oddity to feel for certain but Kyra didn’t mind it the least after all a new way to love was something she longed for and something that Nyvrrna would gladly give to her. How long had it been now? Surly only a few minutes but to Kyla it felt like a year, any time the two made love it seemed as if time had slowed to a standstill. 

“Well my dear Kyra, my beloved Corsair. You may be off duty but my words are your will. Now get up off of me and lay down flat on your stomach” her voice was cold as ice, it made Kyra feel small as if she was a mere mortal in the presence of her goddess. Which she felt was mildly true but in all seriousness there was a mutual respect for one another and this was previously talked about. 

“Y-yes my love, as you command” Kyra would obediently follow what Nyvrrna told her too, her curvacious form presented to Nyvrrna, her naked body swirled with tiny nebulas of light and dark, a soft sign of her heritage which made her body all the more alluring. It was now that Nyvrrna acted as her hand grasped the dildo that was strapped to crotch, a smirk grew upon her face as she leaned in from above. Her lips planting genial kisses along her corsairs well built back, she trailed up to the nape of her neck and began to nibble gently and as she did Nyvrrna pushed the dildo close to Kyras crotch. It pushed close and against her lovers clit, it rubbed and shifted causing Kyra to bite her lips and groan out in pleasure, which only goated Nyvrrna to continue as she began to press harder with her rubber toy. Now Nyvrrna would exhale, she leans up to look down at her lovers gorgeous ass, well in fact she lingered her gaze upon her as she would then align the strap on with her lovers cunt, if it was a real dick Nyvrrna would have felt how wet and aroused her partner was. The woman grunted as the leather clad woman would push the dildo within her lovers tight cunt, feeling some resistance she grasped Kyras waist as she pulled her closer, her breathe laboured as she would proceed to thrust ata moderate rate.

Kyra gripped upon their beds pillow, her back shifted as moans escaped her mouth, the rhythmic thrusting was a blissful feeling that she had never felt before. “By the queen! N-Nyvrrna your do-doing amazing-“ she gasped out, her body tensed she would close her eyes as her teeth clenched around her lips. A soft moan escaped her as her legs felt limp. A flush of warmth ran through her as she reached her climax. Kyra arched her head back a bit, realizing that Nyvrrna was silent, she would sit up, only to see that her lover had passed out for some odd reason. Naturally Kyra would pull the blanket over the two of them as she closed her eyes, drifting off into a blissful sleep excited for what tomorrow brought the two lovers.


End file.
